


Palliate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [432]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs finds out that McGee and Ziva turned Tony off. Vance wants to sweep it under the rug. This only pisses Gibbs off more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/07/2000 for the word [palliate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/07/palliate).
> 
> palliate  
> To make (an offense or crime) seem less serious; extenuate.  
> To make less severe or intense; mitigate.  
> To relieve the symptoms of a disease or disorder.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #141 First.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Palliate

When Tony heard McGee and Ziva say they hadn't been listening to him, Tony knew he had to bring it to Gibbs attention and possibly even Vance's. Gibbs was incensed and immediately barged into Vance's office demanding McGee and Ziva off his team.

Vance commanded, “Whoa, whoa. Slow down. What’s going on?”

Gibbs explained what Tony had told him. Vance nodded thoughtfully as he listened. 

After Gibbs finished talking, Vance immediately palliated McGee’s crime. “It’s McGee’s first offense and his computer skills are beyond measure. Let’s not be too harsh, here.”

“Are you kidding, Leon? They didn’t have an agent’s back. Is that really the kind of example you want to set for the agency?” Gibbs spluttered in rage.

“No one will know if neither you nor DiNozzo say anything. Now, that’s the last I want to hear of it.” Vance glared at the two agents as he dismissed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
